Doctor Who : La Matrice d'Aeterum
by AdSamon
Summary: Un grand danger menace l'univers : Le Valeyard est en train de faire fonctionner une machine oubliée ayant le pouvoir de supprimer le libre-arbitre dans l'univers. Le Gardien Blanc ne peut pas intervenir et suite à l'immensité du danger appelle 4 docteurs (du 9eme au 12eme). Accessoirement le Valeyard détient également tout les compagnons du Docteur plus la méta-crisis.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de cet fanfic appartiennent à la BBC.

Désolé si les personnages sont trop OC, j'ai pas vu la saison 10 depuis quelques temps. J'ai penser à écrire avec le 13eme Docteur mais je n'ai pas vu la saison 11 donc...

Je n'ai pas inclus Bill car je n'avait pas vraiment d'idée pour elle dans la fic.

Enfin bref, voilà le 1er chapitre :

Le silence régnait dans l'espace. Comme d'habitude pourrait dire un humain mais la réalité était tout autre. Les seigneurs du Temps avaient la possibilité d'entendre la rotation des planètes, d'entendre le bruissement du soleil ou les astéroïdes (si il y avait une ceinture d'astéroïdes dans le système solaire ou il se trouvait.) le silence était plus épais que d'habitude. Pas de lumière dans le système solaire, ni planète, rien.

Néanmoins, au centre de ce système solaire se trouvait une sorte de planète d'un bleu glacier dont aucune lumière y échapper : C'était une étoile morte.

La surface de l'étoile était déserte, aucune vie mais un objet attirait l'attention : un immense vaisseau de la taille de la Russie était à la surface de l'étoile. A l'intérieur de ce vaisseau se trouvait un homme, qui était situé dans la salle de commande. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris, des cheveux très courts noirs peignés vers l'arrière et un teint pâle. Il portait une veste noir fermé dont le col droit et le revers droit était relevé. Le col et revers gauche étaient eux baissés. La doublure du trench-coat était de couleur blanche, ce qui faisait que le col et revers droit était de couleur blanche, donnant un aspect symétrique à sa tenue. Son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient noires. Il portait également des gants noirs en cuir.

Il travaillait et taper des boutons dans une sorte d'interface rempli de manettes, de boutons et d'autres instruments. Quand il eut un résultat qui lui semblait favorable il éclata de rire puis alla au centre de la salle de commande, qui était une console elle aussi rempli de bouton et autres instruments. Après avoir bouger un levier vers le bas et mettre des cordonnés sur un clavier sans lettres de couleur blanches et rouges, le rotor retentit et le vaisseau se dématérialisa, quittant l'étoile morte.

Martha se réveilla dans une grande pièce comportant un sol en marbre et des murs de couleur bordeaux. Elle se leva et remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes avec elle qui titubaient également.

Elle vit Rose qui était avec la méta-crisis du Docteur, Sarah Jane Smith, qui venait de se lever, une femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle vit Mickey à terre en train de se lever et se rua vers lui. Elle vit également une femme rousse avec un homme aux cheveux brun et une femme aux long cheveux blonds bouclées regardant tout le monde et une femme brune.

Elle embrassa Mickey puis lui demanda :

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle

-Je suis aussi perdu que toi Répondit-il

La femme aux cheveux blondes bouclées parla d'une voix forte, faisant cessé toute conversation :

-Il semblerait que nous avons tous en commun d'avoir été compagnon du Docteur, mais puisque je vous connais tous, je ferais les présentations. La femme blonde est Rose Tyler, la brune est Martha Jones, le brun à coté d'elle est Rickey Smith

-Mickey ! Corrigea l'intéressé

La femme continua sans prendre compte de l'interruption :

-La rousse à coté de moi est Amy Pond et le gars à coté d'elle est Rory et la brune à coté de moi est Clara Oswald quand à moi je suis River Song, la fille de Amy et Rory qui à marié et tué le Docteur.

La déclaration laissa les gens... pantois, puis les questions fusa :

-Comment ça tu l'as tué ?

-Quoi ? Tu l'as marié ?

-Comment peut-tu être leur enfant quand tu est plus vieille que Amy et Rory ?

Puis un cri d'Amy calma tout le monde :

-SILENCE !, River tu as pas dit qui c'est l'homme en bleu.

-Oui c'est le clone du Docteur d'une précédente régénération. Longue histoire mais dit-toi juste que il y a un clone humain d'une version du Docteur vivant dans un univers parallèle.

La méta-crisis demanda :

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Disons que quand on à été dans les Tour de Darillium, on à beaucoup parlé le Docteur et moi Répondit River

Soudain une voix parla :

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut aller dans le vif du sujet !

River et les autres se retournèrent pour voir l'homme qui était dans le centre de commande maintenant devant eux, il marcha tranquillement et se mit en face d'eux. Rose demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme répondit :

-Quel question simple mais pourtant si compliqué ! Je suis plusieurs choses, je suis l'homme qui vous à amené ici mais si vous voulez quelque chose comme un nom vous pouvez m'appeler le Valeyard.

A la mention de ce nom, River, la méta-crisis et Clara haletèrent :

-Impossible ! Dit la méta-crisis

-Euuh, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Rory

Pour réponse, l'homme claqua des doigts puis un hologramme d'un homme dans un costume de velours noir et à la barbe noir apparut et parla :

-Le Valeyard est une être formé de vos pires pensées et moments, il est apparut quelque part entre votre 12eme et dernière incarnation.

Aussitôt, l'hologramme disparut. Puis Sarah Jane parla:

-Pourquoi vous nous avez emmené ici ?

-Comme appât bien sur ! Dit l'homme avant de encore claquez des doigts

Quand il claqua des doigts, un gaz dormant apparut puis le Valeyard disparut, se révélant être un hologramme puis tout les compagnons tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée...

Quelque part dans l'univers...

4 Tardis apparurent dans un endroit complètement blanc, que ce soit le sol fait d'une matière semblable au sable ou le ciel tout était de blanc. Soudain, les TARDIS s'ouvrirent et un homme en veste de cuir, un homme avec un trench coat marron, un autre avec un fez et un noeud-papillon et un autre avec des cheveux gris et des lunettes de soleil sortirent de leur TARDIS. Ils se remarquèrent immédiatement puis se chamaillèrent :

-Toi ! Dit le plus jeune en pointant celui avec une veste en cuir

-Brillant ! Dit celui en trench-coat

-Oh non qu'ai-je fait pour mérité la visite de mes moi futurs ! Dit celui en veste de cuir

Celui avec les lunettes resta silencieux et examina la zone avec ses lunettes soniques quand une voix grave et forte retentit :

-SILENCE !

Un homme apparut ensuite, il avait les cheveux gris et une petite moustache avait des habits blancs ce qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était une tête flottante, impression vite démentie par les traces de ses chaussures sur le sable blanc.

Les Docteurs soupirèrent de surprises, un seul être pouvait avoir assez de puissances pour traîner leur TARDIS ici :

-Je suis le Gardien Blanc, vous êtes sur la planète Omicron. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Elle à pourtant été détruite par un trou noir 700 000 années avant la création des Seigneurs Du Temps.

Enfin bref, je ne vous ai pas appelé pour parlé de ça je vous ai appelé car un péril menace l'univers, un péril plus dangereux que la Clé du Temps voir même la Guerre du Temps. Enfin, cela dépend de l'importance que vous donnez au libre-arbitre.

-Comment ça, libre-arbitre ? Demanda le 10eme Docteur

-J'y arrive, j'y arrive attend seulement quelques minutes. Connaissez-vous la Matrice d'Aeterum ?

Les visages des Docteurs se durcirent, bien sûr qu'ils connaissent la Matrice d'Aeterum. La Matrice d'Aeterum avait été l'un des projets des Seigneurs du Temps pour finir la Guerre. Une Matrice ayant le pouvoir de contrôler les habitants de l'univers et les faire plier à leur volonté. Il fallait une source de puissance énorme pour que la Matrice fonctionne. Heureusement, Romana avait réussi à récupérer les plans et à les détruire. Pour cela, le Haut-Conseil l'avait jugé pour trahison et elle fut désintégré presque immédiatement. L'un de ses plus grands regrets avait de ne pas pouvoir la sauver à temps.

Le Gardien Blanc continua :

-Un homme à réussi à inventé une version alternative de la Matrice d'Aeterum, en utilisant les plans de la Matrice original. Il à également trouvé une source assez puissante pour la faire fonctionner en la forme d'une étoile morte.

-Comment va t-il la faire fonctionner, c'est impossible de faire fonctionner une étoile morte ! Dit le 12eme Docteur

-En effet, mais cette personne est maline, il à choisi l'étoile morte Labutria III

Les Docteurs se figèrent, l'étoile Labutria III était le lieu ou Oméga s'était réfugié après avoir volé le corps d'un Seigneur du Temps. Sur l'étoile il avait inventé l'Enfant Cauchemar, une créature faite des expérimentations de Omega. L'Enfant Cauchemar était fait du Time Corruning, une matière qu'Omega avait trouvé dans son Tardis à Amsterdam, c'était l'équivalent de l'anti-matière mais pour le Temps, si le Time Corruning rencontré une machine qui avait interagi ou voyagé dans le Time Vortex comme un TARDIS, la réaction produite au bout de 71 secondes serait semblable à l'anti-matière rencontrant de la matière mais pour le temps : Destruction du passé, du présent et du futur. C'est pour ça que ce fut les Daleks qui détruisirent l'Enfant Cauchemar. Omega fut jugé par les Daleks (fait rare) et fut exterminé. L'Enfant Cauchemar avait néanmoins eut le temps de détruire toutes les planètes et toute le système solaire ou il était crée. La légende disait que le sous-sol voir même le noyau de Labutria III était rempli de Time Corruning. Ainsi, l'homme allait utiliser le Time Corruning pour alimenter la matrice...

Le Gardien Blanc continua : Il à réussi à créer un corridor temporel pour que le Time Corruning entre en contact avec la Matrice. Il à également mit un champs de force sur le sol de Labutria III, lui permettant de marcher sans danger pour le moment. Vous devez immédiatement aller sur Labutria III pour sauver l'Univers.

-Mais qui est-il ? Demanda le 11eme Docteur

-C'est l'être que vous connaissez sous le nom de Valeyard dit-il

Les Docteurs se partagèrent un regard lourd de sens :

-J'ai eu la gentillesse de mettre un appareil de communication dans vos TARDIS pour que vous communiquiez ensemble, et si je peux rajouter quelque chose, il détient tout vos compagnons dans son TARDIS. N'ayez crainte, vous ne pourrez pas manquer son TARDIS.

Sur ces mots, les docteurs coururent vers le TARDIS et se dématérialisérent immédiatement, destination : Labutria III

Fin du chapitre, laissez une petit review please et à Mercredi ou Samedi !


End file.
